


Payback

by shewasjustagirl



Series: Bridging the Gap [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Link's beard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: When his beard comes in, Link invites Rhett to the loft for a little payback.





	Payback

_Please meet me in the loft. 5 minutes._

Rhett read the message twice as he left the office's common kitchen and said goodbye to Stevie. She headed out the door for the day with a wave and left the building empty, but for him and Link.

Rhett's heart raced as he recited the message to himself. _Meet me. Please._ He had been away from their shared office for only a few minutes, returning coffee mugs to the kitchen before he and Link left for the day. But it seemed Link had something else in mind.

Long legs carried him quickly down the hall and to the base of the stairs to the loft. With a deep breath, he began ascending them and heard Link cease moving around above him. 

"'Please,' huh?" Rhett stood on the final step, eye to eye with Link.

"Yes. I was asking you to join me." Link nodded across the room to a wide lounge chair. "Sit down."

Rhett considered smarting off at Link's command, but pointed blue eyes warned against it. He lifted one eyebrow and pressed his lips together as they quirked up into a grin. 

When Rhett bent to sit down, Link interrupted him. "You can leave those clothes over here."

 

Rhett was fully exposed to the air. Long bare legs rested against cold leather, but the shiver running up his spine came as Link leaned over him in the chair, reclining it for him. Standing at his side, Link took his hands and pressed his palms into the top of the chair above his head. 

"I want you to keep those there, Rhett. I have something to give you, and I don't want those big hands interfering."

Link smiled broadly at Rhett's body as he unbuttoned his own shirt, leaving his tight, dark jeans in place. Rhett writhed in his chair, but kept his hands where Link put them. "You told me once that you had a lot you wanted to try, Rhett."

Rhett nodded slowly, his eyes wide. Link laughed and straddled his lap. He whispered now, "I know I'm being pushy, baby, but you can talk."

A deep sigh crossed Rhett's lips and he smiled. "Oh heck yeah I want to. What do you have in mind?"

Link grinned. He'd been planning this for weeks. When they decided he would be growing out his beard for Buddy System, he knew it was time for some payback. All those scratchy kisses, all his chapped, red skin. It was now a few days into growing out his beard, and he was ready. 

"You may have noticed something about my appearance, Rhett." Link pressed his hands into the backs of Rhett's arms as he attempted to reach for Link's new beard. "I think it's time you see what it's like to be with a bearded man."

"You may gain some empathy." Link leaned forward, connecting their lips and kissing Rhett deeply. When the bigger man moaned beneath him, he continued. "It's not perfectly fair, really," he nipped at Rhett's lip with sharp teeth. "Your cheeks are mostly covered by your own beard. But I think you'll see what I mean."

Link began his assault with another quick kiss on Rhett's lips, then continued slowly down his body. He mouthed at Rhett's neck, forcing his chin upward into the skin at its base. The body beneath him wriggled and Rhett bucked his hips, but Link kept a firm grip on his arms as he moved himself down Rhett's chest. 

When he reached Rhett's chest, he kissed and sucked the skin around his nipples, drawing out moans and yelps as the prickly hair passed repeatedly over the sensitive nubs. Then, with the flick of his tongue, he moved on. 

Link painstakingly followed his routine, kissing and scratching at Rhett with his mouth and beard until his skin turned red, then tracing over his work with his tongue and moving to the next stop on his tour as he criss-crossed down the long body. 

When he had gone too far to keep ahold of Rhett's arms he sat back up, pressing his chest down into the bright red one beneath him. "Are you going to be good for me?" 

"I don't know if I can make any promises." 

Link reached one of his hands between their bodies to Rhett's middle and the proof of his sincere interest in Link's plan. "I'll make it worth your while." Rhett's tongue passed over his lips and he nodded in time with Link's hand as it moved between them. 

Link wagged his eyebrows at him and laughed as Rhett huffed at the loss of the touch. He pressed one scratchy kiss each to Rhett's arms and left them pressed, of their own volition now, into the back of the recliner. For a moment, he teased at Rhett's neck again, moving his lips slowly over the same path across the now over-sensitive skin. 

"Oh, come on, Link," Rhett whimpered, his head thrown back against the chair.

Deep blue eyes looked up at him with a devilish grin, but Link moved faster now, sliding his body down Rhett's and arching his back to get at his soft belly. He tongued at Rhett's waist and hips, making sure to pass the bristles of his salt-and-pepper beard delicately against Rhett's cock. It lay heavy on his stomach, twitching with his effort to remain still. 

Rhett sighed heavily, gripping the top of the recliner as Link moved on, past his middle and down his thighs, scratching and licking and biting his way between them. Finally, when Link was fully satisfied with the new color in Rhett's skin and the proportion of it that had been exposed to his attack, he spoke again. 

"Oh, you look so good like this, Rhett." Link traced his eyes over his handiwork and back up to Rhett's steely grey eyes. "No wonder I can't ever get you to shut up about how pretty I am."

Rhett's cock jumped and he managed an "mhmm." 

"Oh, you like that?" Link looked up from between Rhett's legs and watched his cheeks and forehead darken, matching the hue of his exposed body as he nodded jerkily. "I see. Well you are, Rhett." Link pressed a kiss to the inside of his thighs. "You're so, so pretty."

With this, Link took the base of Rhett's erection in his hand and licked, gently at first, around his head. A deep groan escaped Rhett at the touch, and Link smiled up at him. "That's it, Rhett. We're all alone. You be loud if you wanna be."

Newly granted permission to make noise, Rhett took full advantage, gasping as Link took him in his mouth, sighing as he hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head, yelping as he turned his lips inward and allowed short hairs to scratch at his length.

Link's hair, falling after a day perched up just so with pomade, was flopping to the side and into his face with his effort. Rhett dug his fingernails back into the chair, overcome with the desire to tangle his fingers in the dark strands.

Link didn't give him time to focus on this. He took all of him now, and as Rhett felt himself against Link's throat, hair bristled under him and he bucked, Link's fingers digging into his hips as his eyes watered. "Oh god, Link, that's so good. Oh please don't stop. I'm gonna, oh yeah..."

Rhett trailed off into incoherent mumbling as Link repeatedly took his length. With a pop, Link removed his bearded lips from Rhett and returned his hand in his place, picking up speed. "You're gonna what?"

"I'm gonna come," Rhett managed, his breaths labored and hitching in his chest. 

"That's right, baby. Come for me. I wanna see it on this bright red skin."

That was all Rhett could take, and he fell, gasping and muttering loudly as Link pumped him through the finish onto his own chest. 

Link stood, looking down at Rhett and his closed eyes, and took in the sight of his bliss, his flushed red skin, the beads of sweat on his forehead as his chest drew in deep breaths. Smiling, he moved up to Rhett's arms where they remained in place, and moved them, one at a time, massaging them and trailing soft kisses against his skin as he returned them to the chair's armrests. 

Rhett peeked up at him, one eye open now. "I think I like you with a beard."

"I think I like it too," Link laughed and planted a kiss on Rhett's lips. "It's going to be a fun summer."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the beard. 
> 
> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
